Aurora Dawn
by Cassandralovelessburchett
Summary: Hinata returns back to her home town Only to find out a certain werewolf and vampire are fighting over her. Who will she choose Her Loyal friend or the sneeky Vampire that loves her or her secret prince Charming that comes to save the day. What will she do when she knows her secret will destroy all of their feelings for her? GaarXHinaXKibaXHinaXSasu NOT BASED OFF TWILIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

Yes people this was the secret I was working on that had delayed my other story. -is ashamed- I hope you all like it though

NOT BASED OFF TWILIGHT -hates the series-

* * *

Hinata cried out as she ran though the forest. She was petrified that this would be the end of her life if the two males cough up with her. She stumbled and found out she had no where to go. She turned in her tattered dress and she looked up at the werewolf and the vampire that were getting ready to attack her like she was a peace of uncooked meat, Now lets go to the beginning of this story before the ending gets spoiled.

Hinata was in her senior year of Kohona high. Her father had made her leave her mother behind to come live with him, her little sister and her cousin Neji. Hinata was just a Normal shy High school girl. Everyone at her old school thought she was weird because she was always the Quite one. Her family even considered her a little freakish. That was one of the reasons she went to be with her mother. Hinata Sighed as she herd her little sister whine and wake her up. She sighed as she washed up and she put something simple on. She put on a lavender top and some Jeans. She slipped on her footy socks and looked at herself in the body mirror. She sighed as she stood up and walked over to her door and she opened it to see Neji just about to knock on the door.

" Come on we are gonna be late" Hinata looked at him and she sighed. He was telling her this when she was fully ready and he didn't even have Pants on " Ummm Neji... you don't have pants on..." She muttered. Neji muttered something of ungrateful cousins as he stormed off to his room to get ready. She couldn't help but let out a little giggle as she watched her cousin storm off. She peaked in her sisters room to see she was ready and getting her homework into her bag. She nodded to herself and she walked down the stairs before her little sister could notice her watching.

Hinata was a caring sister and cousin. She did what ever she could to help her little sister and cousin out. But she knew that since she was Quite all the time that Her sister and cousin didn't see the things she did for them. She didn't mind though She knew that if they knew they would thank her.

She walked into the kitchen and saw that Neji had made breakfast. So that was why he wasn't ready when he came to wake her. She would have to thank him later. She started to set up the table, even if they did have maids for that, she looked over at the table and she smiled as she sat down and waited for everyone. Slowly Hinabi, then Her father and lastly her cousin came down and they started to eat. It was a Quite breakfast but it was to be expected with Antisocial Hinata and her father reading the news paper.

Once Hinata was done she rinsed her plate off and she waved them off " I'm gonna get a head start Neji I need to get my schedule and such" Neji nodded and Hinata went off. Hinata knew there were werewolves and Vampires in the area. She had actually grown up with one of them. His name was Kiba Inuzuka. He was a good friend to her and he was Loyal too. But she had also grown up knowing a vampire too. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. He wasn't a bag guy but he was scary. His fan base must have been 20x bigger than what it was when they were little. But then again Sasuke might look like a 15 year old still. Ha that would be a sight Hinata thought. But she knew Sasuke would stop growing when he looked 18 so he might have matured a lot since they last saw each other.

Before she had knew it she was at the school. She sighed softly as she looked up at the huge building. She sighed softly as she looked back at the doors and she started to walk to them. But before she could even open them one of the doors flew open and Kiba Had ran out. Sasuke was fallowing him " Inuzuka! get back here!" She herd the male growl out. Hinata took this time to hide. Kiba turned around growling " Shut up fang face! your not getting her! not when she just gets back!" A blond haired male walked out " Kiba just leave him be we have to get our schedules!" He whined. Kiba growled once more and he fallowed the blond after he watched Sasuke walk back into the building. The blond male watched his friend stalk back into the building and he looked over into the bushes " you can come back out now. I'm sorry if my friend scared you" Hinata looked up at the blond haired male to see he had sky blue eyes. Hinata blinked and shook her head " It's alright"

He reached down and helped her out and he smiled " Oh! I forgot My Name is Naruto" He said as he held out his hand. She blushed and shook it " Hinata, Hinata Hyuga". Naruto blinked " No way. your Hinata!" Hinata nodded. " Kiba has been all over the place once your cousin Neji Yelled at both him and Sasuke about not getting in your way and too close to you". Hinata sighed softly " My cousin can be a little protective over me." She muttered snorted " A little. He almost ripped off Kiba's private because he got over excited because you were coming back. You must have been a good friend to him." Hinata blushed a little more and nodded " y-yeah... " He smiled " Well I have to go your cousin is stalking over here " He chuckled as he took off into the school.

" HINATA!" Neji voiced out. Hinata looked behind her to see Neji catching up with her. He panted a little and looked at her. " Come on lets get our schedules" Hinata nodded as she fallowed her Cousin. Hinata looked down as she herd people whispering, She though it was about how ugly she was and how she didn't deserve Kiba or Sasuke's attention.

Hinata and Neji walked into the Gym where they were giving out schedules and Hinata glanced over and almost screamed as she got tackled by a shadowy figure.

* * *

Teehee you gotta love my Cliffhangers!

Ja-matta-ne!

Angel dragonia


	2. Chapter 2

Yes people this was the secret I was working on that had delayed my other story. -is ashamed- I hope you all like it though

NOT BASED OFF TWILIGHT -hates the series-

Oops forgot to put the credits in! I do NOT own Naruto Just the plotline!

* * *

Neji growled as he shoved the figure off the confused Hinata " I did tell you to stay away Dog breath!" Kiba growled at Neji and Hinata got up with the help of Naruto. " Thank you Naruto" She whispered " Neji... I have this. It's alright He won't do anything" she stated as she tilted her head. Neji looked at her and he couldnt help but blush at her innocence. " Alright...I'll go get our schedules" Hinata nodded as he walked off. Kiba took this time to Hug her again " Hinata I am so glad you came back!" Hinata smiled softly as she hugged him back " I'm glad to be back Kiba" She muttered into his chest. She had took this time to take a deep breath and take in his sent. She knew Kiba could smell the diffrence on her now that she was growing older.

" Hinata you smell lik-" He was cut off by being shoved off Hinata and the male pulled Hinata away from Kiba " Hands off Dog breath." came a mellow voice Hinata confirmed as Sasuke Uchiha's " S-Sasuke!" She blushed a little and she looked up at him Sasuke looked at her " Hinata did you get your scedule yet?" Hinata shook her head but Quickly corrected herself " Neji is getting Mine" Sasuke nodded thinking for a mintue " Hows your mother doing?" Kiba perked up at this " Yeah How is she?" Hinata looked down " She's feeling a little better" Lies. But she couldn't let them know Her mother had sacrifised herself to protect her not 3 weeks ago.

" Maybe we should visit her some time She would probably be happy to see visitors" Hinata shook her head no " She's fine Kiba. She doesn't want visitors at the moment. thats why she sent me home" More lies. How many more lies did she have to set up. "C-Can we change the topic?" She asked softly. " How have you two been doing?" They both tried to answer at the same time which made Hinata giggle.

" Fang face!I was gonna answer first!" Kiba growled as he glared at Sasuke. Sasuke tsked and looked at the male " Genial men should answer first but since your a lady I guess you can talk first" Hinata giggled a little more She loved to watch when they play fought " Sasuke!" He growled as he tackled the male and they started to fight for Hinata's attention.

" Hinata I got your sche- Hey! I told you two to back off her!" Neji growled out at the two men " Nej-" Neji cut Hinata off " Hinata this is what your mother was protecting you from! If they get to close they'll dis-" Hinata cut him off this time " I. Know." she hissed out as she snatched her schedule and walked off leaving the three men to themselves. Kiba looked at Neji and then Sasuke. Sasuke looked just as confused as he did. But that wouldn't stop them from getting closer to Hinata. It was just more demanding now, That odd sent on hinata didn't help ether.

Sasuke glanced at Kiba and Kiba looked at Sasuke. They were both thinking the same thing

**Mission**: _Get Hinata_

Sasuke walked off and smirked as he passed Kiba " Whoever wins her heart keeps her" With that Sasuke was gone. Kiba growled as he grabbed his schedule and took off the way Hinata had went. "Hinata! Wait up!" He called out. Hinata stopped as Kiba panted as he caught up with her " what was all that about?" Hinata sighed as she walked with him " Well..." Hinata couldn't lie to him " My mother had actually died about 3 weeks ago before I came back here... Some werewolves and some Vampires ganged up on her for no reason" Kiba looked at her and he stoped her pulling her close " I would never turn on you Hinata... and I am sorry about your mom" Hinata smiled weakly up at him " Thank you Kiba" She hugged him back and she Pulled away " whats your first hour?" Kiba smiled " Gym." Hinata nodded "I have Math " Kiba smiled " well I'll see you later Try to find me in the lunch room kay!" Hinata nodded and let Kiba run off . She sighed weakly and walked off to her classroom.

Around the corner Sasuke sighed. So Hinata's mother had died... but why would Vampires and Werewolves team up and kill the woman... Looks like he had some digging in to do. He herd the bell and he sighed as he turned and went off to his english class.

* * *

Teehee you gotta love my Cliffhangers!

Ja-matta-ne!

Angel Dragonia


	3. Chapter 3

Yes people this was the secret I was working on that had delayed my other story. -is ashamed- I hope you all like it though

NOT BASED OFF TWILIGHT -hates the series-

Oops forgot to put the credits in! I do NOT own Naruto Just the plotline!

* * *

Hinata sighed as she looked at the teacher as she wrote down the notes about the Vampire/ werewolf history. It was the hour before lunch. She wondered who she would sit with? Sasuke... Well he was nice and all but she was sure he would have his stalkers around, She honestly didn't want to deal with them at the moment. Kiba was nice too... but She was sure that he would ask questions about what all happened. She honestly didn't want to reveal anymore than she had to. She honestly didn't even want to talk about it.

She sighed as the bell rang. She started to pack her things and she put her bag on her shoulder as she started to walk to her locker. She walked out of the door and she saw Kiba and Sasuke arguing again. She sighed as she avoided their gaze and she Quickly sneaked off to her locker. She opened her locker and started to switch out her Am class books with her Pm class books. Next thing she knew a Arm slammed her locker shut and she was backed into her locker with a Red haired demon starring her down.

" Why has Sasuke been talking about you non-stop! You stupid mouse ANSWER ME!" She growled out. Hinata tried to answer her but a brown haired female chuckled " Maybe she can't speak Karin... Maybe she's one of those people who love pain and only will obey once you give it to them." Karin smiled. Hinata tried to object but Karin interrupted her " Maybe so Izzy, Lets try it out" Karin pulled her fist back but was caught by Tenten " Bitch Get the hell outta here" She growled out. Karin looked at the junior and she Quickly left with her friend.

Tenten smiled " sorry Hinata you have to look out for people like them. Common" She grabbed Hinata's bag and she held it out for her and Hinata took it. Hinata smiled weakly as she fallowed Tenten " Ummm Tenten... Can we please not tell Neji about this?". Tenten looked back at Hinata and she smiled weakly " Of course Hinata... but you should really get some friends around that don't have stalkers and that can protect you." Hinata nodded "I know, Sorry for all of this Tenten" the older female looked at her " Oh don't worry about it Hinata. Common I think I can introduce you to a couple of people that are different but actually get along greatly." She said as they walked into the cafeteria.

Hinata fallowed Tenten to a table that had a Red head with raccoon eyes. She had to say The red head looked cute. A male with sunglasses on with a sweater that had a turtleneck covering half of his face. Hinata blushed a little as she looked down at her hands " Hey Gaara,Shino. Can I ask you two of a Favor." The Red head who Hinata claimed as Gaara nodded. " Sure Tenten You helped me in that fight yesterday so Of course. " Tenten smiled " This my little Panda friend is My boyfriends cousin. She just moved back to live with her father. I need you two to watch her and make sure those sluts don't touch her."

Shino looked her up and down " Of course Tenten We can play body guard for her. Don't worry go suck on your boyfriends upper lip." Tenten huffed and looked at Hinata " They will protect you. If Kiba and Mr. Snob come over and start bugging you just come on over to Our table alright." Hinata nodded as Tenten left. Hinata walked over and sat down " Sorry for being a Problem guys." Hinata was on Auto-pilot. Gaara shook his head " your fine. Don't worry about it." Hinata nodded as she pulled out her lunch. Shino though his sunglasses was watching her every move.

Before Hinata could even take a bite Kiba jumped over the table and sat next to her " Hey Hina." Hinata smiled " Hello Kiba" She said softly. Naruto came over " Hey Gaara" Gaara nodded to Naruto " So Hinata How do you know Gaara?" He asked. Hinata looked up blushing " Tenten asked him and Shino to be my body guard"

Naruto blinked " Ummmmm Hinata you do know that Gaara is a Vampire and Shino is a werewolf." Hinata nodded.

* * *

Sorry it's late and not much... been stressin lately I promise the next one will be more than this.

Ja-matta-ne!

Angel Dragonia


	4. Chapter 4

Yes people this was the secret I was working on that had delayed my other story. -is ashamed- I hope you all like it though

NOT BASED OFF TWILIGHT -hates the series-

Oops forgot to put the credits in! I do NOT own Naruto Just the plotline!

Alright guys sorry for the delay but well... I have to put this one on hold. I want to finish my other story that I started long ago before I start up on this one again. But here's a little teaser.

* * *

Hinata blinked as she looked at them " wait what?" She whispered. " Wait then why isn't he over there with sasuke?" Gaara sighed as he shook his head " I'm not a heartless bastard like him" Hinata blinked " He's not heartless... he just doesn't open up to people." She smiled softly as Naruto butted in " But he opens up to me and Kiba." Kiba grunted as he closed his eyes.

Hinata looked at Kiba wondering if she had done anything wrong. She saw that Kiba was trying to hide his smile which made her smile even more. She didn't know why but she knew Kiba liked sasuke as a friend. even if they were polar opposites.

" Alright" She said with a smile as she started to eat her lunch. Kiba looked up and stole one of her pieces of Sushi and he ate it " Still the best" Hinata blushed and pouted " Kiba~!" He laughed " You should make me Lunch more often Hina-chan~!" Hinata blushed in embarrassment "k-k-kiba!". Kiba laughed as he looked at her " What Hina-chan~ Don't you like my nickname from when we were little" Hinata blushed more as Naruto cooed " Aww Hinata your so cute"

Neji had looked over and saw Kiba harassing His cousin again. He growled as he stood up but Tenten pulled him down and she snapped Shino instantly smacked Kiba and Naruto's head " Back off you two!" He said irritated. Kiba growled as he rubbed the back of his neck and Hinata pouted as she looked at them " thank you Shino." Shino nodded and sat back down and started to eat as he watched Kiba and Naruto.

"Shino what the hell man!" He yelled out as he looked at the male. Shino sighed as he took a bite " Tenten asked me and Gaara to watch Hinata" He said after swallowing his food. " that means I have to make sure you two don't Do stupid things around and to her. " He stated . Kiba growled as he got up and left. He wasn't going to be around hinata with her body guards.

Naruto smiled " Don't worry about him Hinata He's just a big baby some times. Well See ya~!" He said as he got up to fallow Kiba." Hinata blinked as she looked at Gaara. " Ummm Ga-" A pink haired female stormed over looking pissed off. " Hinata Hyuga!" Hinata sighed as she looked at the Pink haired female " How DARE you steal sasuke's love from ME!" The Pink haired female was about to slap Hinata but Gaara pushed Hinata out of the way and received the blow himself. " Sakura I highly doubt that Hinata would steal Sasuke's love and if he even had the slightly interest in you he would have stopped you by now" Gaara stated.

Sakura glared at him " what is that supposed to mean?" Gaara smirked " Look over by naruto" Sakura glanced over to see Neji standing glaring at her and tenten trying to calm him down

* * *

Will Sakura Get her behind handed to her or will She realize that she is no match for Hinata's good looks? well review for for me telling me what you guys want because honestly ... I don't have much muse for this story anymore

Angel Dragonia


End file.
